Impassive Intamacy
by HollyPOP71
Summary: Growing weary of the "foreplay" Gaara roughly gripped the groaning boys wrist as it twisted and pressed. Jerking the stimulation away. Watching Lee pleasure himself was not what he wanted. Gift for Taiora! Feel free to give critism. PWP!


Calloused fingertips caressing his lean muscles, he lies still.

Nipping at his collarbone, kissing his throat, he stays silent.

Unmoving.

He's nervous. He doesn't understand all this touching, he lacks the instinct. Humans have it bred into them, they have it wired into their brains. He isn't human, he's a monster. Deathly pale skin, natural crimson hair, aqua eyes. How could he be human? Such an amalgamation of features, so unnatural. How could he be human? This careful relationship that had been created, held no desire for him. This touching aggravated him, he didn't need the contact. He allowed himself to be touched by no one, he allowed himself to love no one, so why was he letting Lee do this? He didn't love Lee. So why was he letting him touch him? It wasn't the first time they had done this, he was always the same, unreactive. The dark haired boy had now made his way down to Gaara's stomach. Lee knew what he was doing, he could do so much without even getting a response. He wasn't smart, he wasn't a genius, but he knew a body. He knew what would work. Turquoise eyes shut tight, he always hated this part most, the part where his self control became lax and he had no control over what his body did. So many years of not having control all caused by the parasitic demon residing in his head. This is why he allowed Lee to touch him, this control loss was measured. This was pleasurable.

Lee was working hard trying to coax some sort of reaction from Gaara, he was so indifferent to everything. His rough, caring hands caressing and stroking Gaara's chest. Nimble fingers pinching and caressing a sandstone nipple, expertly teasing and plucking. On his back and naked, the lack of sand armor causing him to feel increasingly vulnerable, even though he could kill Lee in an instant. His ever present gourd propped up next to the bare bedside table. Lee's hand drifted down across across the creamy pale skin towards copper curls. Running his fingers lightly through the patch of hair marring Gaara's immaculate body, teasingly dragging a finger down the length and towards the inside of slightly spread thighs. Twitching slightly Gaara squirmed, raising his hips. The slow, intimate pace was not what he wanted, it was the sweet, tiring afterglow, the sleepy rush of hormones allowing his his moments of restbite and his escape from being Kazekage. He could just be, after murder, this was the affirmation of his existence. It was also an experiment, testing his being and body. He functioned just like a human, but he wasn't, his skin simply a well made disguise.

Feathery kisses were being dropped across his neck, adoring the delicate flesh, across his jawline towards his lips. Their lips never connected. They had never kissed yet this touching and intimacy was common. Lee "loved" Gaara, so Gaara allowed him inside he would just be the next victim whenever the flame haired boy snapped. He wasn't a Suna ninja, but he willingly stepped into the chambers every time Gaara asked. A tanned, war scared leg sliding across Gaara's stomach, his hand had now made it's way to back up towards the budded nipple. Above him Lee supported himself upon his knees, straddling his hips. Unbandaged hands roaming across skin, content and loving, tracing circles along Gaara's sides. A shiver of anticipation raced down the spine of the static boy as his pulse began to quicken and blood began to rush towards his groin. A light blush rested pink and prominent on porcelain cheeks. Dark rimmed eyes sliding closed anticipating the bliss he would soon receive, the warm welcome weight across his lower stomach. A hot, tight body on top of him.

Hand leaving nipple, Lee moved his hand to his own entrance, pressing gently at the ring of muscle. The resistance he met each time this happened was growing less and less. Easing a finger in gently, breaching his body as he violated himself. Touching himself like this, infront of Gaara was an uncomfortable experience, cold, hard eyes staring at him, watching every movement, with a look of innocent curiosity. Slowly he began to add another finger, wincing slightly as his body began to resist and attempt to expel the foreign digits. Patiently Lee began to tease and caress his insides, coaxing them to relax and prepare for the next insertion and the pain and friction he would endure. Gritting his teeth he forced a third finger inside himself, stretching as widely as he could, physically fighting his resistant muscles to loosen and accommodate.

Drawing his fingers out, his hand brushed against a distinct hardness behind him. Running his hand up to the dry tip, tracing a finger across the sensitive skin before dismounting Gaara's hips. Spitting into his already soiled hand, he grasped the younger boys erection before giving a swift tug coating it with sticky, wet saliva. Slickly Lee's fingers began to stroke Gaara's dampened member, cold moisture contrasting to the firm warm grip that was surrounding him, teasing the small bead of liquid on Gaara's tip to increase and dribble down to meld with the drying spit. Turning his back to Gaara's face he once again placed his knees either side of a slender waist, it was such an impersonal position, no emotion or love in this intimate masterpiece. Gaara preferred it to be impersonal and distant, a simple fulfillment of the lustful desire that occasionally burning inside him, yet the only person he slept with was Lee. Salivating onto his fingertips once more Lee's hand fell down to prepare himself again, to ensure he didn't tear or cause any excessive damage. Moving with more freedom this time his fingers roamed freely searching for the small spot the source of intense pleasure, making the pain and undignified act worth while. Extatic his fingers brushed against the nerve laiden area causing him to gasp and groan as he wriggled, striving for the sensation and fulfillment.

Growing weary of the "foreplay" Gaara roughly gripped the groaning boys wrist as it twisted and pressed. Jerking the stimulation away. Watching Lee pleasure himself was not what he wanted. He wanted to feel the boy surrounding him, contracting and alive. And alls that mattered was what he wanted. This was his room and Lee was here on his orders, comfortably positioned for the ritual. Obediently Lee positioned his hand against Gaara's shaft moving until his entrance hovered above the leaking tip. Slowly he began to lower himself until he was impaled upon Gaara, eyes scrunched up with moisture dripping off his lashes, head dropped forwards trying to blot out the pain that wracked his body. No amount of preparation ever matched the sheer size of the member inside him. Cautiously he began to roll his hips, wincing as his body steadily became more accustomed to the motions. The burning sensation racing through Lee's muscles became less and less as the pain faded into a forced pleasure, the desire that burned within him was for sweet kisses and tender caresses not this dark, dirty act.

The shame and embarrassment was almost unbearable as he began to moan and whimper, the steady pulsing rhythm that had infected his brain overriding him with sensations. All his thoughts becoming hazy in the hormone induced pleasure, pushing and testing his body as far as he could. The groans and slight twitches that began to radiate from Gaara, pulsating flesh inside him heightening the sensation to an almost unbearable level. Black, silky hair shimmering in the dimming sunlight as he gently allowed his head to tilt backwards. Exposing the soft, delicate tilt of his throat the only unmuscular part of his body. Arching against the air Lee moaned wantonly thrusting his hips harder as his impending climax threatened. Simultaneously the frail body beneath him strained and flexed, fisting into the light sheets.

Crushing his hand against Gaara's hip, Lee's fingers grounding him, holding him down as nerves began to burn and flame. A warm layer of perspiration covering him, evident in the moist, clammy hand. A bruising grip as digits burrow into flesh claiming back the violation and the shame. The minute, insignificant marks being burned into the ghostly skin. That grip and those fingers made it real. White hot bliss coursing through his veins as worries and shame vacated his mind. Stilling, Lee rode out his climax, liquid spilling across the sheets, Gaara's delicate thighs. An impatient nudge of the hips signaled Lee to continue, endorphins drugging him, sleepily.

Exhausted.

Mechanically thrusting and rolling, Lee continued on his solitary mission.

Pale, dry lips parted in a silent gasp and jade eyes widened surrounded by smokey rings. Hot seed spilling inside the hot, contracting cave. A groan escaping involuntarily as dark eyes screw shut, dark rimmed eyes following. Hot seed implanting itself inside the sore shinobi, invading his inerds and clinging to his body. Limp, Lee slid away from Gaara, turning to watch the euphoric boy as he stretched and blinked sleepily. Water filled onyx eyes loathing staring at the dismissive hand waving him away.


End file.
